The Woman in the Mirror
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU. Right before her wedding, Alice suffered a terrible accident that made her lose her memory. Now, with the help of Shun Kazami, she'll try to pick up the pieces of her past. What would happen when she discovers that she was going to marry Ace on the day of her accident? Will she choose between her old life with Ace or her new life with Shun? Alice x Shun, Dan x Runo
1. Chapter 1 : Blind Lights

**Hey lovely people. I am writing a new story. Its called The woman in the Mirror. I hope you enjoy! Any suggestions or comments are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blind Lights

Brown eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. The woman fixed the bun her hair was tied into and the veil that covers her face. A smile danced on her face, displaying her true happiness. She straight out any wrinkles in her white dress. The heart-shaped top was decorated with little diamonds on the top of the dress while the bottom was puffy. She look like a princess from a fairy tale.

From the mirror, the woman saw the door open. Her long-term fiancé peeking in, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. On his face plastered a smile. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes that showed nothing but love for her. "Ace, you shouldn't be here! you can't see me before the wedding!" the young woman exclaimed, trying to cover herself.

"Alice, don't be silly. I don't believe in those things. You look beautiful." Ace reassured, taking a look at his soon-to-be wife.

"And you don't look bad yourself." Alice replied with a beautiful smile. She was truly happy that she was going to marry him.

Ace lean over and placed a small kiss on the young woman's lips. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." he told her, taking a last glance at the woman before walking out of her room.

Alice felt little butterflies swirling in her stomach, for she was going to get married soon. She only wish her parents were here with her, but they had passed away in an accident. Alice knew she still had her cousin Sellon who grew up to be like her real sister.

"Alice, are you ready?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Sellon. I'm ready." Alice answered, taking a last look in the mirror then facing the door.

Sellon entered and admired her cousin. "You look beautiful Alice. I wish you eternal happiness." Sellon opened the door to let Alice out, but someone burst through the door. A man dressed in all black with a ski mask covering his face and hair stood in their way. "What are you doing?! What do you want?!" Sellon demanded.

"Shut up." He interrupting, slapping Sellon across the face. She fell on the bed, easing the pain etched with the man's hand print. The man grabbed Alice and placed a cloth over her face. Soon, the redhead was unconscious. He found a perfect route and escape with Alice in his hands.

Later, Alice's brown eyes fluttered open. She tried to remember where she was. Looking around, Alice noticed nothing familiar. She stared out a small trunk window and saw nothing but a blue sky moving really fast. She felt something rough yet smooth under her. The redhead turned her head to the side and saw someone driving the truck. It was a man with brown hair and a rowdy beard. Alice turned away and saw the cloth on the floor. She carefully picked it up, realizing it was her chance to escape and go back to Ace to be his wife. She had to be brave and stop this man before it was too late.

Before thinking of a plan, Alice grabbed the cloth and placed it over his mouth. The man fought but soon fell unconscious. The truck lost control and drove off the road. Alice moved to the front seat and tried to drive but the steering wheel was stuck. The truck was going downhill with her in it. She opened the door, pushed the man out, and the made a jump for it. But her dress caught on the door handle, and Alice rolled downhill. In the distance, she saw the truck on flames but then she hit herself. Everything went black in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Back at the wedding, Sellon got up and ran for help. "Ace! Where are you?!" she screamed on her downstairs, trying to get his attention. Everyone at the party turned her heads toward her.

"Sellon, what's wrong? Where's Alice?" Ace asked, utterly confused.

"That's the problem! She just got kidnapped!" Sellon answered with tears in her eyes.

"I need to find her." Ace scoffed, grabbing his keys and heading out. He needed to find Alice before it was too late.

* * *

The young woman's slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked as got up. She barely had any energy was extremely tired. She kept walking but nothing made sense for her. She didn't know who she was. She was lost in the middle of nowhere. Alice turned around and saw bright lights flash in her eyes. Scared, she closed her eyes, for her mind and body were too weak to even move. She waited but nothing came.

She open her brown eyes again and saw someone stepping out of the car. It was a man with midnight-black hair and honey-colored eyes that shined in the moonlight. The young man stared at the young woman in front of his eyes. Dried blood stained her orange hair. Cuts and bruises dotted her face. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. The white dress was now red and dirty. The veil on her head was torn, and her hair fell messily from her head. She looked so weak and fragile.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." he said as the young woman slowly nodded. Her eye lids were slowly closing, and everything went black for her again. The young man held her close and placed her inside his car. "Please don't die on me." he prayed, getting in the driver's seat and driving away.

The young man waited anxiously in the waiting room. He couldn't go home until he finds out that the young woman would be okay with her family here. He paced back and forth, for hospitals weren't his thing but he had to for her. A few nurses walked by, but most were gone since it was close to midnight. He took a seat by the window and stared at the starry sky. _I hope she's okay, he thought._

Soon, the doctor came out, asking for the family of the young woman. "I want to know how she's doing first." the young man asked.

"She's stable, and her body is slowly responding. We are waiting for her to open her eyes. I want to know her name and any other information."

"I don't know who she is or anything about her, but I, Shun Kazami, will take care of the bills and finding her family."

"I'll keep you informed then."

The nurses wrote him a visitor's pass, and he went to see the young woman. Her eyes were closed, but Shun recalled how her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her blood-covered hair was now clean and orange. Her skin was clean and peach-colored with the small cuts were healing.

"Please wake up soon." Shun prayed. He wanted to help the young woman find her family, but for now, Alice had him to protect her.

* * *

Ace paced back and forth impatiently. He went out several times looking for Alice. In vain. He couldn't believe that someone would've taken her. The love of his life was taken from right under his nose, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. Is she okay? Are they hurting her? Where is she? He had faith that Alice would come back with him and finally get the happy life they deserve.

Suddenly, the phone rang but for several times before Sellon picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. This is the police." said the caller. "I'm sorry to inform you that we found Alice but her body was severely burned. It was unrecognizable, and only ashes were found. A man we found confirmed that Alice was with him. We also found a piece of a white dress."

"No, you're lying. Where's my sister?" Sellon asked. Suddenly, Ace took the phone from her and thank the officer, hanging up shortly. "Ace, Alice is dead."

"No, it can't be. Not my Alice. I'm going to find her myself."

"Ace, that officer confirmed it." Sellon yelled between sobs.

"I don't, can't, and won't believe it." Ace insisted. His heart was crying for Alice. He couldn't believe she was gone and that he won't able to see her beautiful face ever again. Ace grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank it. Maybe in his distorted illusions, the young woman will appear to him.

* * *

Shun opened his amber eyes slowly. It was early morning, and he was sleeping on the couch. His back hurt slightly but was okay. Shun pushed the blanket away that the nurses gave him and sat up. The young woman's eyes were still closed.

"I need to leave for a moment, but I'll be back." Shun reassured her. He folded the blanket neat and walked to the nurses' station. "Can you keep me inform on the condition of the patient in room 1207? I'll leave you my name and number."

The nurse nodded and copied down Shun's name and number. The young man walked out of the hospital and into his car. It was a breezy and chilly morning. Shun had to leave the hospital for now but would return soon.

* * *

Ace walked to the police station with his heart pounding at every step. He pushed the doors opened and saw many officers walking back and forth. Crimes were being reported, and women crying as men were carried away. Ace went to the front desk and asked the policeman, " I want to know more information on Alice Gehabich's case."

"Yes sir. Miss Gehabich's body was burned to ashes. The only item we found was a piece of her white dress. A man who was with her is being interrogated. His name is Jason Watts. He stated that he was able to escape but couldn't say the same for Miss Gehabich. She was burned inside the truck, which we found in the outskirts of Japan."

"I would like to speak with that man. Can you give me his address and information?" Ace asked, heart was broken into pieces. It was confirmed that Alice was killed in that accident, but little did he know that Alice was alive in a hospital somewhere.

Ace entered the address into his car's GPS. Following the directions, he arrived at his location and turn the engine off. The house was old and made out of wood. Outside rested two cars, in which one of them was oddly familiar to him. He climbed out and ascended the front porch. Before Ace could knock, someone came out.

"You!"

* * *

**Who can it be?**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealously

**Thanks to the people who review. Chapter 1 and 2 were edited by: Innocent Diamond. Thank You!**

Marshall Arts: Thanks for pointing that out. I am so glad you told.

Cup of Violet Tea: Yeah me neither. She got kidnap. Like 3 hours away.

Innocent Diamond: I did too. That guy has to do something with that man that kidnap Alice.

Flopi216: I am glad you like it.

Angeldarkus: Gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I do own any OC characters that appear in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jealously**

Ace thought he was seeing things. "Ace, what are you doing here?" the other person asked.

"Sellon? I should be asking you the same question!" Ace exclaimed.

"I came to speak this man. I couldn't believe my cousin just died." Sellon cried.

"I came to see him, too. I want to know what Alice was doing with him."

"He told me that Alice was going to visit her parents' grave before she the wedding. He was giving her a ride to the cemetery."

"Either way, I need to speak with him." Ace demanded, getting inside the house.

* * *

Shun parked his gray Mustang outside his apartment and turned it off. He got out, closed the car door behind him, open his front door, and enter his house. Dropping the keys on the counter, Shun made his way to the kitchen. He brewed some coffee and went to his bedroom. Shun fell onto his bed with a big thud, tired and exhausted but knowing that his work was waiting for him.

He grabbed a pair of khakis, a royal blue shirt and black dress shoes. Shun owned his own music store. After letting the cold shower take the tiredness away, he brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He needed to go and check on his store, but a faint knock resounded on the door, followed by a text on his phone. "Come in."

"Shun," someone called.

"Kira, I'm in my room." Shun said. Kira was his best childhood friend and always there to support him. Without even knocking, she barged in. Lucky for Shun, he was already dressed. Kira had long blond hair with pink ends, green eyes, and a light complexion, dressed in a pink crop top that show her midriff, white skinny jeans, and pink flats.

"Kira, I need your help."

"I'm ears, Shun."

"Can you help me pick some girls' clothes?"

"What?!" she gasped. "Are you trying to change the way you dress?"

"No, it's for someone."

"For who?" Kira asked with a hint of jealousy. She knew Shun didn't have any sisters or female cousins, and his mother passed away long ago. Was he trying to buy clothes for her? Was Shun finally responding to her feelings?

"I'm buying the clothes for someone in trouble. She need my help."

"I didn't know you did charity, but I guess I can help you."

"Thanks, Kira. I know I can count on you."

"I know, and that's why you love me. I'm going to make you some breakfast before we head out to work."

Shun finished brushing his hair and went to the kitchen. The pleasant aroma of cooked food reached his nose. "It smells good in here." he commented.

"And it tastes good, too." Kira replied. She was curious to know who the person was that Shun was trying to help. She finished and placed the dishes on the sink, to be washed later.

"Come on." Shun called. "You don't want to be late."

"I know. I'm coming." she replied, grabbing her handbag and following Shun.

* * *

Ace entered the small house. A man sat on a beige couch. He was tall and had brown hair, a rowdy beard, and brown eyes. A few cuts and bruises covered his face and arms. "Hello, Mr. Watts. I'm Ace Grit and would like to speak to you." Ace introduced, shaking the man's hand.

"Hello Mr. Grit. First of all, I'm sorry for your loss. I found the woman running in the street and her where she was going. She said had to visit her parents' grave, so I offered her a ride. As we went there, the breaks stop working, and she pushed me out of the truck. Then she tried to jump, but her dress got caught. Finally, the truck exploded."

Ace's heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't want to hear it, but he had to.

"Thanks for your time." Ace thanked, not wanting to hear more about Alice's death. He shook the man's hand again and exited the house. He was even more upset, and today wasn't no different. He needed to release all these memories that were drowning him into a pool of depression.

* * *

Shun opened the store and let his employees enter. On his way to his office, customers were already customers coming in. Shun checked his paperwork, as usual. After he finished that, he went downstairs to check on his store.

On the displays were music CDs, music code cards, instruments, instrumental accessories, and other things. Dan, Shun's best employee, counted the money. Runo cleaned the place. Julie put up new posters. Kira restocked the shelves. Marucho managed the online sells and promotions.

"Wow, guys. The place looks awesome like always." Shun commented on his way down down.

"Thanks." Dan answered. "Oh, Shun. Quite a few bands called us earlier asking if they can schedule a date so they can play here in the auditorium."

"Yeah, Shun. You know you can get a lot of money that way." Runo agreed.

"Sure, why not? Inform Marucho so he can post it on the web." Shun answered as he returned to his office.

"Dan, have you told Shun about the music festival?" Runo asked her fiancé.

"Not yet. I thought Kira did. You know she wants to go with him."

Kira turn scarlet red and hid her face. "Nah, who said that?"

"Come on. We all know you like Shun." Julie blabbed as she hung up an album cover poster.

"I do, but you know Shun."

"Kira, my bro is a hopeless romantic. Don't worry, he'll come around." Dan reassured.

"I hope." Kira said, looking down. She had been crushing on Shun for a long time now, but the raven-haired guy only saw her as a friend. She remembered the first time they met, during her first year of high school. Shun was the popular guy. She remember when he saved her.

_-__: __Flashback__ :__-_

Kira walked home alone. It was really dark, and her parents forgot to pick her up. She turned on her phone, which said it had low battery.

"Look who we found." some guy said. Kira eyes were wide open. She knew that voice. It was a jock from school.

"Yeah, the feisty one." another commented. Kira tried to run but they caught her.

"Where are you running to?" the leader asked. It was Spectra, the main jock. Kira stared at his face and was beyond scared.

"Let me go, Spectra." Kira yelled as she struggled to break free.

"I like you." Then he pressed his lips to hers and stole her first kiss, which she always wanted to be special.

"Let her go." someone demanded from behind all of them.

"Who's the stupid person trying to play hero?" Spectra asked.

"I said let her go." the person demanded again, ignoring Spectra's question.

"You're going to pay for this, Shun Kazami." Spectra threatened, throwing his fist toward Shun. Shun dodged it quick and punched the guy back. Spectra got up and launched himself toward Shun. He was getting frustrated with Shun's every quick dodge. "You stupid boy."

Shun did a twist spin and kicked Spectra on the face, sending him down onto the cold ground. "I said leave her alone."

With that said, Shun helped Kira and walked away.

_-__: __End of Flashbacks__ :__-_

After that day, Kira and Shun became best friends, but for her, it was a puppy love. She always followed him around. "Day dreaming about Shun again." Julie muttered between giggles.

"No, I'm not." Kira objected, hints of pink on her face.

The employees saw Shun leaving his office and walking down to talk to them. "I need your help guys. I need to find a girl's family."

They was surprised yes confused at the same time. "Who is she?" Dan asked. He was curious to know who his friend was trying to help.

"I don't know her name, but I have to find her family."

"How are we going to find them if you don't know her name. Why do you ask? Will Mr. Kazami ask her for her name?" Dan questioned, earning hit on the arm from Runo.

"I can't. She's in a coma."

* * *

Ace slouched down in the couch.

"Ace, stop drinking." Mira ordered, noticing her mint-haired friend on the couch.

"Mira, it's the only way I can drown all this pain."

"You have to be strong for Alice."

"I feel like a lost child seeking his mother."

Mira felt sorry seeing her friend in that state. She gently sat by his side and held him close. She had to help him heal that broken heart. She felt someone play with her hair and saw that it was Ace.

"Your hair color reminds me of Alice." he said, playing with the strands of hair.

Mira held him tight. She didn't wanted him to lose his mind. "It's okay." she whispered as she play with his hair. But deep down; she knew nothing was okay.

* * *

After a long day at work, Shun closed the store at ten o'clock at night. His employees already left the store, but the only one left was Kira. "Shun, you want to go to store now?" she asked, placing her bag on her shoulder.

"It's late. We can go this weekend."

"Oh okay." Kira replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Get in, I give you a ride home."

"Thanks Shun." The car radio was low but still audible. Shun turned it up a little louder. It was some love soong, according to the lyrics. Kira tried her best to not pay attention to the lyrics, but they were sticking to her.

Shun looked over and saw Kira deep in her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my parents."

"Are they home?"

"Not sure. Mom always drinks and dad is usually with his friends. I don't want to go home. Please take me with you."

"I'm not going home. I'm going to the hospital."

"Oh..." She curious to see who Shun was trying to help, but she didn't wanted to face who that was right now.

"I can stay at your apartment. It's better than my place anyway."

"Fine, you can stay there."

As promised, Shun arrived at his house and turned off the car. He got out of the car with her and took a quick shower.

Kira disliked her house. The smell of beer was always there. She preferred Shun's place. Always clean, fresh, and quiet. She sat on the black couch and turned on the television.

Shun put the keys on his clothes drawer. He picks up some jeans, a black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. He was going to visit the young woman today at the hospital to make sure she was okay. Shun was tired and exhausted, but he still wanted to see her.

Kira saw Shun exit his room. He dressed so casually and smelled so good. "Kira, there's food in the fridge if you need any."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'll be back." she added, kissing her forehead. Kira gave smiled and watch him leave..

Shun drove to the hospital. The parking lost was empty except for about seven cars. He entered the building and asked for information on the young woman.

"She's stable but hasn't open her eyes still." the nurse replied.

"Thanks. I'll go see her now. " He walked over to her room. The young woman lied down on the hospital bed and looked like she was in a deep sleep. Shun pulled a chair to her side. "Please wake up soon," he whispered, gently playing with her red hair. He placed his hand on the bed, and the sleepiness consumed him.

* * *

**Any reviews are welcome like always.**

**I am sorry that is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
